If You're There, Let Me Know
by theonlyxception
Summary: After their break up, Luke and Lorelai never thought they would ever get the chance to get this close again. But when Luke is a near-fatal car accident, Lorelai finds herself writing letters to him. Could this be the wakeup call they need?
1. If You're Still There

Dear Luke,

It's taken me several weeks--three actually, to write you this letter. Every day has been long and if I would have liked my brain to shut down I would have given up the coffee that I now have in my hand, or the many cups that I have consumed in my lifetime, but you and I both know that would never happen. You always said that it was poisonous...but now it's what keeps me going.

I hear your voice, Luke. I do. I sit here, cup in hand. I see you...and it's your voice that I hear. I think about what our future could be if you stay here. You did everything possible to make sure that I was happy..you made me happy. And now I write a letter to tell you what I regret not expressing to you more.

Not only did you make me happy, but you have always given Rory what I never thought that she would have--a father. You gave her a father...stood in when you didn't have to, but you did because you wanted to. When Christopher left I thought I had to depend a lot on myself; not just for me but for Rory. Coming to Stars Hollow couldn't have been a better decision because it gave me you...and then I realized that I didn't have to rely on me...you were there and I could put all those missing pieces to ease. It didn't matter, you were always there in the end. Luke Danes, you are godsend my friend. Never forget it.

If you were wondering I stole your cap. As I write this letter, it sits beside me; while it smells just like I remember you, it also stands empty. Every day I saw you, you always wore this cap. It became a part of you...what is being remembered. So is your diner, by all of the fellow townspeople. We're all rooting for you Luke.

And so I haven't exactly been able to set foot in your diner since the day of your accident. Casaer is doing his best to run the place, but it's just not the same. I walk past the window where I usually see you behind the counter, or taking orders, and I expect to still you to still be there. Some times I think that I do.

So please Luke, I'm asking you if you're still there, please let me know because I miss you and I need you. Rory needs you. Wake up Luke. I will never stop begging for you to do so, but this is it, the doctors, attendants...whatever the heck they are, say you're never waking up. I know you better Luke, you define the odds. Right now I'm asking you one last time, stay with me until the very end. And if you're still here, please let me know.

Lorelai


	2. Incomplete

A year later and I'm adding an addition to "If You're There, Let Me Know" This fic is for KellyRoxton because she asked nicely :D

-----

Dear Luke,

Here I sit once more, this time by your bedside. I thought that it may be a little more convienent this time since I can't seem to focus anywhere but here, where I can see you. Where I can physically see your chest rising and falling just so that I know you're breathing; even if it is only because a ventilator. I still want to believe somewhere inside that you're still there with me. With Rory. Heck, with Stars Hollow.

Everyone's rooting for you--surprisingly even Taylor is. He made some cooky plan to stake out at the hospital because physically Taylor, Babette, and the whole crew were not permitted --thank heavens--to be here at the moment. They're searching for any information they can get. Believe me, it's not much. I haven't been out of this hospital that much for the last four weeks since you--yeah, let's just skip that part.

Rory went back to Yale, but she's calling constantly. She's been coming back on the weekends and sometimes shows up unexpectedly on any day that starts with 'Y'. I tell you, I've trained her well. You would be proud of her Luke. And did I mention that she misses you? She can't seem to stay away, and well neither can I. I love you. I want to be able to kiss your lips, watch you pout as you pour my coffee because you would rather that I be drinking something else, but you give in anyway.

I want that back, Luke. Where is that Luke? or should I say "Wherefore my Luke." I would laugh but laughter seems to be my enemy that it's not even funny. Ahh, the irony. Not laughing are you, underneath all those tubes and wires--yeah, I didn't think so. But even so I hope you're having better dreams than I am. But don't even dream of going to the white light you're seeing mister.

I'm desperate to see you alive, walking, talking. So sick of conversing with the doctors and nurses. I want to talk to you. And if there's ever a chance that you wake up, your main doctor, Dr. Squeeze--alright Dr. Schenizer, said that there's a chance that you're going to have some physical therapy for sitting in that bed so long. Also you hit your head pretty hard, which is part of the reason you're in a coma.

You know, one of the reasons I'm writing these letters is because right now it's the only way I can cope, and I want you to know everything. I want you to know that I feel incomplete without you. I want to believe that if I eat my fruits and vegtables, you'll somehow find your way back to earth and into my arms. I also want to hold your baseball cap ransom just in case you don't come back. Geez, that took a lot of guts to write in that one little phrase. Look I'm even sounding like you.

The nurse is here to check you now. I'm being kicked out so I'm going to go find some coffee. I promise to read this letter to you when I get back. Ooh maybe if I kissed you like the prince kisses sleeping beauty you would consider waking up?

Lorelai


	3. Open My Eyes

Earth to Luke! I mean...word! :) ENJOY!

-----

Lorelai,

Is that you? I just feel so dang tired. I can't seem to open my eyes when I want to. So tired...must focus enough to bring myself to say these words, but I can't seem to move. Nothing in my body seems like it wants to move. It's...frustrating. I can't seem to take in one breath--what the heck happened to me? You said something about a coma...hah! what coma? Okay maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, because I don't seem to remember anything that's happened.

I heard every word you've said, whether it be consciously or in my dreams. I can feel your warm breath from the distance; your hand holding mine. But I can't even move it to respond to you! I feel like there's some sort of fog, lingering over me. I'm racking my mind trying to find something to connect it with. Nothing seems to be coming to mind.

Now if only you could hear me, this letter wouldn't feel like it's rolling around in my head. I feel like I'm losing to sleep being awake this long. It seems like I'm awake the most when you're here. Are you here now? I can't seem to hear you through all the beeping. What is that?...turn it off, because whatever it is Lorelai, it's not going to work. Just please talk to me. I still see darkness not that white light you were talking about earlier. So tired...in fact I'm chuckling because I'm starting to sound like you, with all the randomness. My mind just keeps jumping around and doesn't seem to want to stay in one place. Why is that?

_Sleep._

Where did that thought...come from? So tired. Can't even form coherent sentences any...falling asleep. I'll come back, I promise.

Luke


	4. The Main Reason

Luke,

I think it's about time that I told you what happened that put you in this coma. You were in a car accident, Luke. Your beautiful green truck was totaled in an instant. I was told that the paramedics and officers had to pry you out with the jaws of life. It wasn't good. Your head hit the steering wheel and window which put you into the coma. As soon as they had gotten you into the ambulance they had to bag you because you were having a hard time breathing. Six of your ribs were broken; lung punctured.

There was some swelling in your brain, but you had to have surgery to relieve the pressure, and your lung because one of your ribs punctured into it; which is the main reason you couldn't seem to catch your breath. And up until this time you were in deepest coma, not even responding to my voice or anyone else. But about an hour ago, you did. Your hand twitched even to the slightest degree. I had to ask myself if I was just dreaming. I couldn't help but smiling for the both of us. I knew you were in there somewhere.

I called Rory about a half an hour, she'll be here soon. I thought you could use another voice for awhile. Ummm...but that was only because she found out that I had been here almost the whole time. I honestly don't know when the last time I showered, seen life other than bland white walls, or the last time I've been to work. What day is it again? Fine, I'm kidding, but you still owe me that doughnut.

The doctor said that if you wake up, you have defined some pretty big odds. You don't want to know what they drained from your brain--fluid. Lots of it. You still have some swelling which is making it harder for you to wake up, but you're fighting it aren't you? I saw that spike on the monitor and wanted it to last. It was enough hope that I just wanted to hug you and turn your baseball cap around on your head. Speaking of your head...they had to shave all of your hair off. Okay. They didn't shave everything off, but it was worth the response I just got on the monitor. You're definitely listening.

Lorelai


	5. Poker Face

Dear Luke,

I see mom's picked up writing. She told me that it's the only thing that's been keeping her sane. That and I walked into the room just as she had wrapped up her last letter. She misses you, Luke. I wish you could see the look on her face, we should call it her Poker Face. Not that she's taken up playing poker in any sense. It's just that she's been keeping a straight face for the past few weeks, and it's not like her at all.

I'm more than a little worried that if you don't wake up--she's going to have a meltdown. I can see it in her face that she wants you back more than anything in the world. She mumbled something about vegtables when I sent her home. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? However it seems that her humor hasn't left. She told me about the response you had on the monitor when she called me. She knows that you're there, and I know that you're there.

You've started to heal since I first saw you, and I'm sorry that I haven't really been around. Both school and work has been more than busy enough to keep me occupied. If it kept me from thinking about the situation until I too could witness the pure glitter of hope of your awakening, then so be it; that glitter of hope has arrived in every ordinary way. In fact I'm surprised that the whole town hasn't stumbled upon this glitter. Or maybe they have and I just don't know it.

Mom has barely spoken since I've arrived. She seems very tired and devotes all of her energy to the letters that she reads you as well as being here at the hospital. Speaking of that, I sent her home. She wasn't very happy, but gave up without much a fight. I told her four hours away from the hospital was her limit, and she must shower and get some rest. She looked exhausted Luke. I haven't told her yet but I'm on break from Yale; more like a leave of absence. Perhaps I'll tell her on that little walk that we're going to take away from this room. We haven't had much time to catch up and I think that it would do us both a lot of good.

Rory


	6. No Matter the Connection

Dear Lorelai and Rory,

Jeez. I can smell the stale smell of the hospital now. At least I'm a little more aware this time. I still can't seem to open my eyes all the way. Just how much medicine did I get injected with? Did I mention that I hate hospitals? They make me queezy, and if I could actually control my own body--that would be nice if I was able to. I haven't seemed to freak out that I can't seem to move, not even an inch. I can't even seem to breathe on my own. Its as if my mind is sitting in some black hole alive and breathing, but trapped in some nutty shell that no matter how hard I seem to work at its as if I don't seem to have the energy to break out of at the moment being.

I'm glad you're here Rory. Your mother does seem to spend all of her time here, so much that I'm more than a little more than worried about her. Surprised that the doctors haven't kicked her out yet. Of course I really shouldn't be talking. You know already who would win the argument. That being that I could never kick her out from the moment that I laid eyes on her. But Rory, you know as well as me that she's going to end up here if she doesn't start taking care of herself.

Well of course she does have that knack of being the incredible woman that we both know and love. I really love her. Lorelai, I love you. I wish that you could hear what I was saying, some way or another. And Rory, thank you for taking care of her. I have always been proud to call you my daughter, no matter the connection. I love you both.

Already I feel more awake than I did a few days ago. Actually, I don't really know what day it is. Heck, I don't even know how long I've been laying in this hospital bed, dressed in some hospital gown that I hope I never have the chance to wear again.

Luke


	7. Hard At First

Dear Luke,

I got away from the hospital for a few days. It was hard at first. I thought about many times sneaking back here and kissing your lips. If there weren't so wires I so would in an instance. I also went into the diner today for the first time since your accident. I got to talk to Ceasar for a few minutes before having to dodge Taylor and of course Babette. They wanted to know how you were doing, and I told them that visitors weren't allowed while you were in this state, and when you were ready, you would be sure to tell them yourself.

And I know I've already asked you this already, but of course I'll ask again, no...no I'll beg. Please Luke, wake up. Show them that you're alive and be the Luke that I love. The one that fixes things that are broken at the drop of a hat, that would come over in the middle of the night if I needed you. With tears in my eyes please wake up, Luke. Open those eyes that I love. If I have to express my love to you any more than I already have, I will. Anything to make you come back. Please, try.

There you go. I can see you now. Your eyes are so beautiful I could drown in them as if a moon in love. They flicker like a blinking light that strives to live and turn on. You know writing this notes seems to have taken me on a poetic journey, but never again my friend. This is a side of me that you will probably never see again after this moment is over. I see that your eyes light up in recognition and I wonder if that concussion of yours has faded away into some puddle.

You know your doctor seemed to tone down some of your medicine so that you could wake up a little more. You're healing, but you've still got a long way to go bud. So don't think about taking up your hobby of diner dash, because I think you'll be sitting on the couch for awhile. But don't worry. We have lots of movies, and if you want I can steal a few movies because I know how much you don't like chic flicks, even though you have most likely been subjected to more of those that you probably ever wanted to watch.

Oh and Rory. What was she thinking? She can't just skip school like that Luke.

Lorelai


	8. Reversed Roles

Dear Luke,

Are you awake? I feel like a part of me has lost some of it's zen just sitting here. In fact I'm considering the hospital becoming my second home since I've lost track of time when it was that I went home. I almost half expected to see Rory dragging me home. I think she's tired of fighting with me because that's about the only thing we converse about these days. Nothing else feels even remotely normal to talk about. Not the diner, not almost non-existent Friday dinners--hey we had to tell the parents some time. I could have argued with a pin and a needle more fully, trying to talk to them, but I think they understand now that I just don't feel like socializing.

Here's where you tell me that's not like me, but I don't know what's normal anymore Luke. Last week I had every hope that you were going to regain consciousness over your human existence and then I come back feeling like my heart has been smashed into a million pieces. However the good news is that the doctor's no longer feel like you're not going to make it. You should call yourself a miracle and leave it at that.

And I should have done this sooner. I've been so consumed with what the situation is that I forget that the role has been reversed. I am your prince Charming and you are the Sleeping Beauty, and you know what that means. I get up and kiss your lips with passion through the wires because I love you, and nothing will ever keep me away. And I'll say it a million times more if I have to.

There's something you should know Luke. Something that I've probably never told you. You we're the answer to my prayers that I didn't even know I had asked for. You're better than my wildest imagination thought up, and you deserve more than just this kiss that I can no longer hold from your lips.

Lorelai


	9. I'm Ready To Wake Up

Wrote this one and the next short chapter tonight, while taking a break from NaNoWriMo.

Dear Lorelai,

Yes, I'm here. You know that I would never leave you.

By the way, I would like to know what kind of drugs that they're feeding me here, because they seem to be doing a mighty fine job keeping me asleep. Can you tell the doctors to lean off the drugs? I would like to actually be able to have the chance to open my eyes without not being able to. As if that makes any sense at all, because I swear on my life that I'm losing it.

These drugs don't make me feel like me, and I'm not sure how much longer that I can take this. It's as if can feel you, but I can't see you. And that is one of the weirdest thing that I've ever felt in my life. Has that fluid drained yet from my brain? I'm ready to wake up now.

I want to help you get Rory back to school. And I want everything to be okay again.

-Luke


	10. You're Getting There

Dear Luke,

What are those eyes doing underneath those eyelids? I know you want to wake up, and trust me you're getting there. The doctor, believe it or not has counted that you are no longer in a coma but are getting your well needed sleep.

He says that when you're able to open your eyes a little, he would attempt to take you off the vent. The reason for that being is that he wants to make sure that you're awake enough to see that you're able to breathe on your own. We are talking about a collapsed lung here. Luckily, even though it's only been about four weeks since you were admitted to this hospital, he says he's not going to make you stay on the vent, unless you want to.

Just kidding.

But unfortunately when you wake up, you will be subjected to hospital food. But hey, you'll still have Rory and me around. Look forward to seeing you soon. I love you.

-Lorelai


	11. Blurry

Dear Lorelai,

I can't even seem to keep track of time since I last fell into darkness. I can hear someone talking softly, and I think I'm ready to open my eyes now. At least I will them to. It would nice to be able to see something other than darkness, and I have a deep impression that this is the moment to do so.

My eyelids still feel heavy, but at least I'm able to move them around in effort to lift them, and I feel as if my head is no longer stuck in some sort of fog. I was afraid that if I had the ability to rattle my head, I was sure that nobody would hear it.

So here goes nothing…

One...my eyes shift side to side, still trapped underneath as I focused all effort to raise them. Two…I think I feel something happening. I can see a decent amount of light. Three…the light is growing, and bright.

My focus is blurry, all I see is white.

There's now a commotion somewhere in the room. I'm getting frustrated because my mind still seems to be so tired, and I can't seem to focus on more than one thing at a time.

"Luke?" One voice pulls me out of focusing and my eyes shut almost automatically on their own. I don't automatically realize who's speaking, until I smell your soft scent. One that I recognize through the other… it's you, Lorelai.

But I can't seem to open my eyes again. I realized that I had used all my energy up to show you that I was waking up. As much as I don't like that everything takes a ton of effort, I'll try again tomorrow. For you, Lorelai.

-Luke


	12. All Our Love

Dear Luke,

You opened your eyes. Again I could just kiss your lips. I miss those lips. On mine. Well heck, you get the picture. And oh so badly do I want you to kick Kirk's butt. He's been following me around—looks like crap—looking like a lost puppy dog.

Perhaps he's been sleeping in those bushes for far too long. He had some stuck to his face when he jumped out this morning. Truth be told, I may be a lover of coffee, but I thought that your eye opening deserved some celebration.

Here's to you Luke.

Guess what? Rory is home, checking up on Paul Anka. She called to say that he misses your presence, and I told him that you would come back to us soon. No joke, he practically ran around the room when he heard that you had opened your eyes.

-Lorelai

P.S. Don't forget that I love you.

P.P.S. Rory and Paul Anka give their love.


	13. Time

Dear Lorelai,

Here I almost thought that dog didn't really like me. Or maybe it was; I didn't like him, he liked me kind of thing. And I know that you can't really hear me saying all this. But you can only see any actions on the outside. At least it confirms to me that you're seeing it too.

I've been working on trying to move my fingers when I can stay awake. Slowly it's getting easier, but if you only knew that I thought this was frustrating, that I feel helpless. Everything that you've told me, I can't seem to comprehend everything, but I know that it's still all there—somewhere.

In fact I wish that I could jump off this bed, and do something, anything! Besides just lay here. Even if I was lying on the couch—awake— and listening to yours and Rory's banter. I didn't realize how much I missed that until now. I seem to be missing the little things. Things that I had forgotten about.

Geez, has anybody told April that I'm in here? I mean that I was in a car accident.

I take it that you haven't let anybody but you and Rory to visit, considering Kirk has been set to spy mode and has been following you around. Remind me to have a talk with him when I get out of here.

You know what? Even though I can't see a clock, I think I've been awake longer than I have been in awhile. I won't try this time to open my eyes, but I think if I go back to sleep, I'll be able to open my eyes later.

-Luke


	14. Peeping Babette

Dear Luke,

So I'm sitting here at home, with Paul Anka. I called mom to tell you how excited Paul Anka was that you were starting to wake up. But I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. Well I've always been proud of you. What I'm trying to say is that you've always been there for me, and I'm not sure if I've ever thanked you properly…so thank you, Luke.

Thank you for always being there for me when my own dad wasn't. From the first time that we came to Stars Hollow, I knew that things were going to be different when we met you. You have done so much for us, and right now I can't seem to thank you enough.

I'm just happy that you're still alive. And happy that there's not going to be some angel of death looming around our heads to take you away to some—

Is that Babette looking through the window?

Geez, this town is officially going nuts. Or wait. What am I saying? They already have gone nuts. I think this is the longest that anybody has kept the best secret from them.

Hold on. She's knocking on the window now.

"What do you want Babette?" I asked her, after opening the door. She came creeping from the bushes, just like I heard Kirk did to mom this morning, when she came out of the hospital to get some celebration coffee.

"What's the scoop on Luke, deary? The town is just dying to know."

"You know that I can't tell you anything. If you want to know, you're just going to have to wait like the rest of the town." I told her. You should have seen her face, Luke.

She looked half disappointed that I wouldn't tell her anything. Correction: Even though she knew that I wouldn't ever tell her anything. "Oh Rory dear, I just got so wrapped up in all this that I forgot to ask how you were. You haven't been home for awhile. How's school?"

"Fine." I had nodded. I really didn't have the heart to tell her that I quit going to Yale. Not that she would exactly mind, but just like the rest of the town—we get in everybody else's business. "I should get back. Paul Anka is waiting for me to read Moby Dick to him."

"Moby Dick." She mused, trying to peek through the door. Seriously, as if by some sort of magic, Paul Anka actually grabbed the book and came trotting over and the book slid at my feet. You would be proud of him. After that moment, she mumbled something about Moby Dick then, "Alright deary, well I'll just leave you and Paul Anka to your reading then." Her eyes sparkled, like she's about to run off to the town, screaming: emergency meeting—and she was gone.

And now Paul Anka really wants me to read Moby Dick, now that it's been brought up, so I'm going to end here. I'll be back at the hospital later on tonight. I'll be sure to make mom go home and get some rest when I get there.

I love you Luke,

-Rory


	15. Take My Hand

Dear Lorelai,

With or without seeing your face, I miss seeing you; how your eyes shine when you come into the diner asking for disgusting coffee and food that could clog your arteries for miles, but seem to have to have no such effect on you, and I have no idea why.

Despite our rocky relationship you're here, and I've heard that you've hardly left. Right now I would be rubbing the back of my neck, wondering just exactly why I deserve you in the first place. I mean when I was with anybody else but you, I would lie in bed—and all I could think about was you.

I thought of you being with Christopher and it made me so angry that you would go back with somebody who left you and Rory for some other life. Act like you were nothing to him; only surfacing when he wanted to, or thought that the time was right to just show up.

So many times I wanted to tell you over and over again, how much you deserved so much more. Most people would give up being sixteen and pregnant. You have an overbearing mother and father with an upbringing that you wanted nothing to do with.

But you wanted something more. And look what you've got. You have a beautiful loving daughter who you raised from your womb. You have a very busy Inn that you built and saw through. And yet you choose to have me in your life as well.

I promise I want things to be different. Maybe we took things too quickly? I don't know. But I wish that you knew that after this, things are going to be different. If we have to take things slowly that's fine by me, but I want you back.

"Luke?"

_I can hear you…_I try to answer back, but my answer is withheld.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

_Your hand is so warm…Mine, feels so cold. But I guess it's good to know that I still have one. _

My eyes slowly flutter open, the light in the room almost blinding, but surprisingly they focus this time, unlike last time when I could hardly keep them open.

Your hand is still in mine, and I squeeze it for the first time in what seems like a long time. And this time I feel like I'm back for good.

_Finally. _


	16. No Going Back

"Luke?" I can tell that you're anxious, to make sure that it's really me that's looking you in the eye—not some stranger that you've been sitting next to for who knows how long.

I try to talk again, my hand grasping at the tube. "Yeah, I wouldn't pull that out just yet." Your voice held warning, tired warning. "Might not be such a wise idea if you wish to talk again. My eyes narrowed, confused. I tried again to communicate, lifting my hand up and mimicking a pen and the other paper.

"A pen and paper." I blinked yes, and you began digging through your bag that was sitting on the other chair. You handed me to them promptly, but I found that my hands were already tired from lack of use, but I pressed on to balance the pad on my stomach and my hand with the pen could rest against my side. "While you're doing that I should probably alert the doctor of your wakening. And Rory. She's supposed to come back as soon as she had taken care of Paul Anka, but knowing him—he probably made Rory read him a story."

I looked up her, blinking again as the pen in my hand stopped writing slowly. "_Probably…" _This lack of communication thing is getting tiring. My eyes fell back to the pen and I stared, and then began trying to write again.

"I'll be right back." My hand reached out aimlessly, the pen flying out of my hand and hitting the floor with a slight thud, just as my fingers brushed against your arm as you turned. An action so small I could feel the stretch in my fingers.

_Don't leave me…_

I wasn't sure what had caused that immediate action. Like if she left, I would succumb to the same darkness that I had been in, something I couldn't shake. I didn't want to go back to that—especially just waking up for the first time.

You walked over, looking into my eyes, and smiled as your hand lightly touched my shoulder. "I'm glad that you're awake, really I am, but if you want that tube out so that you can talk again, I need to just reach over here and push this button." I heard the click, "See? Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. "

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore?"

_Looks like you've got the nurse's station down pat…_

You lean in slightly, which gives off a scent of your shampoo. "Can you tell the doctor that his patient is awake now?" My eyes closed as I inhaled it in deeply, the fact that I could smell that again.

"I'll let him know." The nurse held a pleased tone in her voice.

You let go of the button as I heard it drop, turning to me. "News has it that you're the talk of the hospital." My fingers were situated on the pad as I tapped them. Your eyes shifted down to read the horribly scribbled words that I had managed to get out. "How long?"

"How long have you been in here?"

I blinked. _Yes. _Yet, it seems like I should know this…but the words are still a bit fuzzy, situated in the back of my mind.

"Four weeks."

Someone knocks on the door as I hold my hand up again, like I was holding the pen. You look at me and then around the floor.

A red headed nurse, with a name tag by the name of Patricia, walks into the room. "It's great to see you Mr. Danes. If you don't already know, you're the talk of the hospital." You shoot me a knowing look as you put the pen back in my hand.

I scribble underneath the last note in the same scratchy handwriting. It wasn't that different from my regular handwriting, but it still bothers me that I don't have complete function over, even over my own hand.

_I know._

The red headed nurse lit up with a grin, checking my monitor and IV. It felt strange even trying to function.

"Don't worry, it'll get easy as soon as you get up and moving again. And I don't say that just to be another pain in your side. My son was in a car accident when he was young and was just frustrated as you when he woke up to a tube in his mouth and had a hard time moving around like he usually did, before the accident. That's one of the reasons that I became a nurse."

_Geez._

"But he's doing well now, right?" You stepped in, worry masking your face. You twist your hip, placing your hand lightly on my arm.

Nurse Patty laughed; a hearty, quiet laugh. "Yes. That was ten years ago. And now, I'm afraid to say that he never seems to stop moving since he got back on his feet." She dropped her arm, after adjusting something on the IV.

_Good_…_That's good. Good right?_

I could feel myself starting to blink out sleep all of the sudden. My eyes began to droop and grow heavy. I took the rest of my energy to write the word that described how I was began to feel.

_Tired._

The red headed nurse, Patty, was the first to respond. "Yeah, you're going to find that's probably going to happen a lot. You're going have little bursts of energy here and there, yet your body still needs that rest in order for you to heal fully."

I blink, eyes closing. The last thing I feel is your hand holding mine as I let myself drift into darkness.


	17. Asleep

"Now he should probably be asleep for awhile. The doctor is coming in and will want to check and make sure that everything's still healing properly, and we're on track for a full recovery."

"That's what we want." I gave a sympathetic smile back to her through my unfocused thoughts. I was still caught up in the excitement of Luke waking up; something that I too had been looking forward to in the last four weeks.

"I'll be back in a little while to check up and see how things are going." The nurse's voice sounds so sweet, as I barely turn my head to utter a thank you before she leaves the room. And then I stand there a few more minutes before sitting down, almost crushing my purse in the process. "Can I get you anything in the mean time?"

A dawn of realization tells me that I'm sitting in the second chair that I vowed never to sit in, but my purse that I had put there day after day. I feel a blast of euphoria; no witty or fast talking was needed for this moment. Except with Rory. "No, thank you. I think I just want to sit in this chair and call my daughter." Digging through my purse, I pulled out my cell phone.

"Okay, let us know if you need anything."

I looked up, speed dialing Rory's number. "Thanks, I will." I spoke quietly, focusing more on the constant ringing of the phone. On the last ring she finally picked up.

"Chinese Food Palace, we deliver." Rang Rory's voice, then it softened at my pause. "I'm on my way. Something happen to Luke?"

"Something did happen to Luke." I spoke matter-of-factly, with a smile that my daughter could not see. "He's fine Rory. He actually woke up and started communicating." Looking over at him, his head lolling to the side, my smile growing bigger. "I wish that you could see him."

Rory's tone of voice had peeked significantly with happiness. "Well I'm on my way. I should be there in about fifteen minutes?"

"Okay, hun. Make sure to avoid you know who on the way in here."

"I'll do my very best." Rory promised, in her most innocent voice. "So I'll see you in a few."

"See you in a few." And with that I closed my phone, let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes.


	18. Oh Look, Kirk is In the Building!

Dear Lorelai,

My head is pounding. I can't wait, nor can I get this tube out of my mouth. If this is how it feels to be strangled, then I'm definitely feeling it. In the time that I've been awake, I've noticed that I've had a lot of time to think…in the time I'm not rambling in my mind, like apparently I'm doing right now.

At least I haven't had the chance to say anything silly since I still have the tube in, and still being on these drugs that are pretty much masking how I feel and how much of my body that I'm really feeling. That can get pretty annoying; that and the lack of communication, I think I've mentioned that before.

There are a bunch of questions going through my mind, but they never seem to be answered because I can't talk. Not to mention that I'm more aware when the nurses and doctor come into the room now. My eyelids still feel heavy when my sleep is interrupted. It also reminds me every time that this is not home. At home you're not interrupted what seems like every fifteen minutes to be checked up on.

Suddenly I feel like I'm a five again.

You know, I find that if I take my time opening my eyes, I can stay awake a little longer; the things that you discover when you have time to discover them.

Hey, did I hear something about Rory coming? I don't know—it just feels like when she was in Stars Hollow she always came into the diner and I could keep an eye on her. No, she's a good kid…like she really needed me to keep an eye on her; even when she was dating Jess.

I'm not sure he would really care to know, but has anyone called him to let him know? I don't really know why I'm worrying right now. Suppose I've had too much time to dwell in this hospital bed. I'm at the point of pulling this tube out by myself.

Don't think you know how I'd love a change of scenery, besides seeing the inside of my eyelids or staring at blank white walls. Or feeling drowsy and out of it after the nurse announces that it's time for another dose of medicine. Please tell me what kind of medicine they're pumping through my veins.

-Luke

---

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Don't be a stranger…come and hug your mother, and then come get some of this hospital coffee to make up for the long journey that you've traveled." Lorelai offered sarcastically, taking a sip of the watered down coffee, making a disgusted look in the process. "Or maybe it's safer that you don't." Lorelai dumped her cup into the nearest trash can and wrapped her arm her daughter.

"So I asked the nurse with the red hair if she knew where you were, and naturally she said that you were getting coffee."

"You know it's a wonder that more people can live without it, because I certainly can't. In fact I would die for Luke to serve me up a hot one with a doughnut or two on the side."

There was a subtle pause between them as they walked down the hospital corridor. "Yeah, it would definitely be like old times. You know I ate at Fruggy's, and I noticed on the first day that their burgers were nowhere near as good as Luke's."

"You have got to be kidding me." Lorelai peered to the side to see a familiar face, which he had just pushed himself into an open room. High pitched screams were emitted and out came a rattled looking Kirk. A mean looking nurse came out from behind the nurse's desk, giving him a very stern look.

"What?" Rory inquired, looking around and saw him holding his hands to his ears. "Oh, I promise that I took the back entrance to the hospital. I'm not sure how he even got in here."

"It's okay honey…" Lorelai put a hand on her shoulder, peering at a terrified looking Kirk who was now running away. "Just walk away, and maybe he won't see which direction we went. Besides, something tells me that he'll start thinking twice before he comes back up here." Lorelai smirked, easing a smile on Rory's face as well as they turned to go. And as they did they could hear another high pitched scream. This time, it was Kirk's. And this time they couldn't help by laugh, picturing Kirk being chased a very mean looking nurse.


	19. Beyond the Pages

"He looks so peaceful." Rory remarked about Luke, breaking the silence between them. She looked over at her mother who had been flipping through one of her magazines. Lorelai gave her one of those half smiles that told Rory that something that was bugging her.

But Lorelai still leaned forward, sighing. "Yeah, he really does. Wishing that there was a little more action on his part, and I bet he does too."

"How can you tell?" Rory asked her, studying Luke. She shuddered slightly seeing the tube sustaining life to his lungs.

"Well." Lorelai offered. "See how his lips are creasing downward?"

"Yes."

"That my friend is a frown." Continuing to explain, Lorelai scooted her chair up farther so she could hear the steady gasps of the breathing machine, and then flipped another page of the magazine.

"That is true. What exactly is your point?"

"My point is that Luke is frowning because he hates hospitals. Under all those tubes he just looks so broken and uncomfortable."

Rory studied him again lying there on the bed. She knew in an instant that her mother was right; Luke hated hospitals. When her grandfather had been taken to the hospital for his heart attack and her mother had asked him to take her home, Luke had mumbled with discomfort, _"Walk fast and look straight ahead." _He had done just that, and Rory swore that he didn't take in a deep breath until they had walked out the doors of the hospital. That and he didn't stop tensing his body until after they had gotten into the car in the parking lot.

"Yeah, he does like quite uncomfortable. We'll have to make it up to him one of these days for the torture that's he has endured."

"And what he will endure." Grinning brightly, Lorelai finished her daughter's sentence, her smile fading as she gazed "I miss him. Luke. The man who gave us coffee; who wore his blue cap backwards."

---

Dear Lorelai,

I can hear you. I wish you could hear me. I wake up and I don't know, I get a little down because when everything is silent in the room, I wonder if you're there with me. When I can't open my eyes because I feel weak. I hate feeling weak. But I realized that you have made me stronger. I could have never gotten this far without you.

I now realize how stupid now, almost letting you go. For all those other men who came into your life, but I knew… I had a feeling that from the first time that you came into the Diner, that you were the one. But I didn't think that your happy nature would mean so much in my life.

Wow, I really just said all that. In my head of course, but these letters are for you.

But it's all true. I realize that it's all true now. I never want to fight with you again. You deserve the happiness. The happiness of being with me, forever. And when I get strong enough—which I will, mark my words—I'm going to ask you to marry me.

-Luke

---

Lorelai was flipping through another magazine. Beyond the pages, she was glancing at Luke every few minutes. Rory was crossing her arms, head titled to the side. She had passed out just minutes after the missing Luke and his backward cap conversation.

And it had to be the hundredth time that Lorelai had looked over at him when she finally saw his eyes flutter open. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she put the magazine to the side and walked over to his bed. "Luke?" She whispered. He blinked a few more times, eyes glazed over from sleeping.

He turned his head as much as he could, to the sound of her voice. The tube kept him from turning too much, and he became agitated; his hand touching the tube.

She reached out to touch his hand, her lips close to his ear. "Hey. I know you want to live, so the tube stays in."


	20. Darn Doctor

This one's short. Looks like Luke is getting his mind back :) So no need for a letter on this chapter.

---

His eyes drifted, as far over as he could manage without moving the tube. His hand reached out and he touched it. Lorelai's own gaze watched as eyes moved around the room, his eyes flickering over to Rory, then back to her. His hand lightly, but weakly, touched his tube.

"It's about that time." She comforted him with her words. "The doctor said she would come here to talk about that, and I can only hope good things. But first I have to tell you about the fact that Kirk got chased down the hall by some mean red headed nurse." Animated, Lorelai broke into a smile. She watched his reaction closely. "I think you would have liked it."

_"Kirk got into the building?" Luke thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowing. "Well, that's Kirk for you."_

Lorelai laughed. "I would love to know what you're thinking right now."

Rory groaned from the chair that she had fallen asleep in. "How long have I been out?" She sat up, shaking the sleep from her vision. "Speaking of out, I see Luke, that you are awake!" Smiling sleepily, she stumbled over to the edge of his bed.

Luke blinked, feeling suddenly aware of his injuries as he lifted his arm slightly. Every muscle in his body ached. Had his medicine finally died on him like he wanted? He sighed mentally and put his arm back to his side—well at least as much as he could manage.

It seemed to him like a lack of use of his muscles sitting in this bed, was continually putting a damper on his mood. _Where was that darn doctor anyway?_


	21. The Delay

"Sorry for the delay." His doctor exclaimed in a rushed manner as she closed the door to his room. Most instantly most of the hustle and bustle of the hospital had been blanked out. Luke could feel his heart beating quicker as soon as she had come into the room. "I hear you're itching to get that tube out."

Luke blinked once. _Yes._

Dr. Schenizer smiled, looking over Luke's chart, and then closed it. "Well it looks like everything is going according to plan. Your lungs are healed enough that we can take the tube out, but you're still going to have to take it easy for awhile."

"That's great news." Lorelai commented for both herself and Luke. "Is that going to be taken out today then?" She doubled checked, knowing that Luke would probably want to ask the same question.

"Yes…and I'm even going to take it out myself. Right now in fact, so you can get this tube out quickly and hopefully painlessly." As she went through the plans, the clipboard was placed down on the table nearby. She washed her hands at the nearby sink and donned some gloves.

"So this is it, huh?" Lorelai quipped, rocking on her heels, gazing over at Luke with the same excitement and anxiousness that mirrored the other.

"This is definitely it." Rory confirmed, standing by her mother's side.

Dr. Schenizer smiled softly, touching his shoulder softly to get his attention. "You ready for this?" Luke blinked again, almost in a nod. She smiled at him reassuringly, "Okay, we're going to take this nice and slow."

Luke blinked, feeling her holding on to the tube—and then he felt Lorelai's hand squeezing his. "Hi." Lorelai spoke softly, her eyes doing all the talking. She was anxious, and he couldn't blame her. She had been sitting by his side for the past four weeks. He was awake; more or less alive, and getting this tube out was definitely a milestone.

Dear Lorelai,

So I'm writing you this letter because I don't want to focus on the fact that Dr. Schenizer is pulling a tube out of my throat right now. But I could talk about how good is to feel your hand in mine. I don't think you know how much I wish I had enough strength to squeeze back. I know I don't say this enough…but thank you--for everything.

Love,

Luke

---

Are you excited? Can you say "Tube out?" --throws party confetti--


	22. IOU

"How are you feeling?" Lorelai inquired after many moments of silence. She knew he wasn't really supposed to be talking much, but she was tired of hearing the words in her head and not out in the open.

Luke swallowed a bunch of water, leaning his head back against the pillow. "Like I just got hit by a train and paying for it." He rasped quietly, closing his eyes and opening them again.

"Ah, well give it time, I'm sure the feeling is mutual and your pain will be going: I'm leaving buddy. I can't stand that you're so tough and handsome." Quipping, she gave his shoulder a light pat.

The corner of his lip weakly fell into a smile. He looked up at her and couldn't help the words that came out next. "So, marry me."

"Excuse me?"

Opening his mouth to say more, he found it dry and he was unable to speak any other word but "Mmm . . ." Motioning to the water with his eyes she followed his and offered a quick—

"Oh." and poured him a glass, holding it up to his lips and watched as he painfully swallowed the water.

With his head lying on the pillow, he closed his eyes and sighed. He was still for more than a few minutes and it almost looked like he had fallen back to sleep.

"Please wake up and tell me I wasn't dreaming that you just asked me to marry you." Lorelai sighed and played with the hair sticking out of his bandaged head. She looked at him hopefully, but all she got was the silence of the room.

It took a moment but Luke cracked open one eye, then the other. His lips parted and he took a raspy breath. "I almost died, and I didn't think I would get another chance to ask, so will you just marry me, Lorelai Gilmore? All the way this time."

"Yes" She hesitated, nodding. In some way it felt like she was no longer in control of what words came out of her mouth. "I'll marry you."

"Just like that--" He was starting to feel the pain settling in as he raised his eyebrow. "No witty comeback?"

Looking over at him, she smiled. "Was there supposed to be? Because buddy, I am all out of witty sarcasms today. Fresh out." She grinned and waved her arms as if she were calling a strike on a baseball field.

Luke managed a smile, lying back and closing his eyes again. "Good. "


	23. Aftermath of Movie Night

This has been a long awaited chapter-sorry for that. My writing skills have also gathered a lot of dust; due to sickness, new job and exhaustion, that I will now proceed to brush off. If you think I'm a little rusty, that's why. I'm a little nervous to get back into writing. I watched Gilmore Girls a few weeks back, but still not sure of the next few chapters that have been written. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

A few days later and Luke had made much progress on his physical therapy. Lorelai was spending less time at the hospital and finally getting the needed rest that she deserved, under the careful watch of Rory; who of course had been ecstatic of her engagement to Luke.

They had followed the night with many movies on the couch and junk food in celebration, to which Lorelai and Rory had both fallen asleep. When Lorelai awoke the next time, her head was almost over the edge of his couch. Bowls of candy, packages of licorice and chips were strewn around on the coffee table, making the illusion that they had hosted some sort of a party for more than two people.

Lorelai sat up groaning, with her head pounding all the way as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Already she knew that she would need a big pot of coffee and some Advil—or just some coffee- if she was going to make it through this day. Looking at her watch, she groaned. It was already nine o'clock and she still needed to stop by Luke's and grab some coffee before heading over to the Inn at eleven.

Moving over slightly, Lorelai caught sight of her sleeping daughter. She instantly shook her shoulder. "Rory!"

"Five more minutes and I promise that I'll be up for school." Rory groaned, not even bothering to open her eyes. Half stretching, she curled her legs back up into her body.

"That part could be a problem."

"Why?" Rory moaned, finally opening her eyes; trying her hardest to blink out the sleep but found that she couldn't and closed her eyes again.

"Because you don't go to school anymore." Responding with a little more disappointment with the fact that they hadn't talked about that, Lorelai was thankful at the same time that Rory caught on to it. In fact Rory just laid there, almost unmovable, so she took in a deep breath and shook her daughter's shoulder more vigorously than before. "Come on, I'll buy you coffee."

That got a lift of the head. "At Luke's?"

"No at Doc Magoo's. Yes, at Luke's." Lorelai quipped, patting her knee and then stood up. Suddenly she was very aware of the growing pains in her head, but at the same time she was very awake and craving the need for coffee.

"Okay," Rory sat up, hair flipping to the side of her shoulder. "But you know it's not really the same without Luke."

"No, it isn't. But before we know it, I bet Luke will be back serving us free coffee and doughnuts!" Lorelai stated in her excited fashion. Well as much as she could be. All this excitement was getting to her and was starting to run her down.

Letting out a yawn and sitting up, Rory added. "To our hearts content."

"Now let's go." Picking up the keys off the coffee table in a strewn amount of food on the table, Lorelai edged forward towards the door.

"I think you're forgetting something." Putting her hands back down her side, she peered through a half sleepy mind, back at her mother who was still dressed her in plaid pj bottoms, a white tank top, her hair clearly a mess.

"What am I forgetting?" Lorelai ran her hands over something that was stuck on her shirt, plucking off the forgotten corn puff. "Right. It might help if we get dressed first."

"And that we take a shower. Remind me the next time we have a movie night that we don't stay up until five in the morning." Standing over and putting a hand over her mother's shoulder, she led her to the stairs.

Lorelai brushed a few stray hairs from her face, and tucked them behind her ear. "That's funny because I don't remember staying up until five in the morning."

Rory looked at her mom with fake pity. "Your thoughts deceive you."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, no—apparently they know me too well." She called back, beginning to walk up the stairs. Rory on the other hand was backtracking to her room. "I'm going to shoot for fifteen minutes."

"Half hour at tops." Rory agreed, her eye catching the mess they had made last night. While her mom was in the shower—because she knew it would be awhile—she decided to clean up a little. She took all the bowls into the kitchen, cleaned up some long forgotten magazines that had fallen on the floor, and topped it off with putting all stray food items in the garbage. "There."With satisfaction of seeing the room was a little cleaner, she disappeared into her room to get ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later and Lorelai was in-bound with a green jacket, black pants and a white frilly top to go underneath the jacket, and black heels.

"I thought we were just going to get coffee." Rory offered at her appearance as she sat on the couch, tying her shoe.

"No, I thought I would stop at the Inn after we get coffee." Lorelai stopped to point it out, then grabbed her purse, keys already in hand from earlier.

"You agreed to rest."

"No, Luke agreed that I would rest."

"You know he's got a point, you know?" It was meant to be a lighthearted remark, but concern laced every word that came out of Rory's mouth.

"And as far as he knows, I've been resting." Lorelai ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh Rory, it's only been a couple days and I'm going stir crazy in this house! I need to get out and do something."

"Well coffee was a good choice, remember that." Rory nodded, adjusting her shoe and stood up. The moment was a tad awkward and she knew her mom wasn't dealing with everything as well as she thought she was. It actually worried her a lot. A part of her thought to tell Luke, but Rory didn't want him to worry, even though chances were that he already did. He'd been eying Lorelai every time they had come to visit and each time he looked more and more worried, so much that it gave him more motivation to get better and work harder in physical therapy.

Then the thought occurred to Rory, _Maybe that's what her mother needed, __to have Luke home: the one thing that would finally make her stop. _

* * *

For all those who don't know, Doc Magoo's was a fictional diner on the TV show ER.


	24. Does Norman Mailer Fly?

Finished writing Chapter Twenty Five today, so here's your gift: another chapter.

* * *

It took them about five minutes—give or take—for them to get to Luke's diner. They parked in their usual spot and walked in. Caesar was behind the counter, along with some new waitress that was moving around quickly, serving a full diner of people.

As they walked in, they found there was no place to sit. Usually Lorelai would complain about it to Luke, but before she could figure out what to do next, Caesar was waving them over. "Hey Lorelai, what will it be?"

"The usual, coffee and a doughnut."

"Okay." Nodding, he looked up from pouring some coffee. "For both? Hey Rory, I didn't even know you were still in town."

"Yes, coffee and a doughnut would be good." Rory edged a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, for a little while. At least until Luke gets better."

Pouring the steaming hot coffee into two Styrofoam cups, he asked. "Ah. Still going to Yale?"

Rory shook her head, feeling slightly awkward not wanting to explain everything that had happened. Especially since they were in town, all gossip spread like wildfire. That and she had still managed to avoid talking about this with her mother. "No, I've actually decided to take a break with everything that is going on."

Placing the lids on the Styrofoam cups, Caesar pushed them over with a whispered hush. "It's a shame what happened to Luke." He went on to grab a few doughnuts from the container and put them into the bag he had just opened. Folding it up, he handed it to Lorelai, who was grabbing her wallet. He lifted his hand. "Consider this on the house."

"Thanks Caesar." Grabbing their coffee and doughnuts, they both decided it was best if they took their food to the road.

"So I guess this means I'll meet you at home?" Rory pointed to the bag in her hand. That and the fact that they were standing outside and her mom had plans to go to the Dragonfly Inn.

"I probably won't be longer than a couple hours."

"Promise?"

"Does Norman Mailer fly?"

"No, he's human."

"Exactly!"

"Point taken." Rory held out her free hand. "Can I have my doughnut, please?"

"You really want it, don't you?" Lorelai taunted, holding the bag close to her.

"Yes, now give it up."

"Fine." Lorelai pouted slightly, then reaching into the bag and handed her a very delicious looking doughnut with chocolate frosting on it.

"Thank you." Rory chimed in, happily taking a bite. "Stay out of trouble, you." Warning, she began to backtrack down the sidewalk. Lorelai balanced both the bag and the coffee on top of her car as she pulled the keys out of her pocket.

"You know I always do." Lorelai flashed a devious smile, pulling her doughnut and coffee off the roof of her car.

"I expect you home in no more than two hours." Rory reminded her, holding up two fingers.

"Yes mother." Lorelai mocked, hopping into the car and drove away towards the inn. At least that's what she wanted Rory to think. Instead after getting out of plain sight, Lorelai took a right and headed towards the hospital instead. Sure, Luke wouldn't be happy to see her there, but there had been something bothering her that she finally felt like she was ready to talk to him about.

Something that had been on her mind all night long and caused a major lack of sleep. Taking a sip of her coffee, she placed it back in the cup holder. The warmth of the liquid was soothing and was already helping to control the headache that threatened to burst inside.

Lorelai never remembered ever having a headache like this, but she panned it out to all the stress and lack of sleep—even perhaps an unhealthy diet of hospital food. Hardly remembering how she had driven to the hospital itself, she would never know.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she grabbed her purse, but as she did a young couple came out of the hospital doors, and it made her sit back down and watch. The young woman was sitting in a wheelchair, being pushed out the doors in a wheelchair by a nurse; the mother's arms cuddled a pink bundle in her arms. The guy that was more hobbling on crutches, she assumed was the father. Nonetheless, he looked happy as well.

Sighing, Lorelai sat there for a few more moments. She pictured herself one day wheeling Luke out and taking him home. So far he had made much progress and it had been a long time coming. It should have been a relief that he had made progress this much, but no matter how much she tried to convince herself of that, she wasn't feeling it much.

Watching until the couple had disappeared; Lorelai finally got herself out of the car and walked quickly across the parking lot. She walked through the familiar doors that she had been through so often the last few months and stepped onto the elevator.

Gathering her thoughts, she breathed in deeply a few times, before finding herself on the fifth floor. Not much had changed since Luke had gotten here; besides the big hospital board that was now offering summer CPR classes.

Despite thinking that time had gone by slowly, it had actually gone a lot quicker than she thought it had. In fact most days she had lost track of time. Time stopped mattering when it was a matter of life and death and that she might lose him.

Walking down the hall, her body physically shuddered at the thought. Partially distracted, she half nodded to one of the nurses sitting behind the desk at the nurse's station. A few seconds she was standing in front of his room, contemplating if she should really be here.

Before she could make a decision, the door to his room opened. A blonde haired nurse walked out and closed the door behind her. Lorelai had seen her many times and they had talked quite a few times.

"Lorelai, you usually come later to visit" The blonde haired nurse—by her nametag, her name was_ Jodie_—observed thoughtfully. "Something wrong?"

Waving it off with her hand, Lorelai tried to make her words sound enthusiastic. "You know me— I just can't stay away."

The nurse smiled in return. "That's okay. Actually, I think you're one of the best visitors here."

"How's he doing?" Lorelai inquired hesitantly. She took the nurse's pause to explain. "I haven't really been here in a couple days."

"Well, nothing has really changed. He's doing really good with his physical therapy, and is healing nicely. I would talk to the doctor, but if everything keeps going this smoothly, I'd say he could be out sooner than we thought. "

Lorelai sighed in relief. "That would be great . . . if you know that would happen. We're engaged to be married and I would really start planning as soon as soon as possible." Finding herself babbling, she found that talking to someone else was quite refreshing.

"Luke told me, actually. That's great news—congratulations." She nodded, gazing over at the nurse's desk where a young couple was standing. The wife was quite pregnant and looked very uncomfortable and worried. "I'm sorry, but I've got to get to my next patient. If you need me I'd be glad to answer any questions that you might have, just ask for me at the front desk, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks." Putting her hand on the knob, Lorelai heard her speak again.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah."

"Everything's going to be okay you know." Jodie reassured, giving her a calming smile.

"Fine, right." Lorelai repeated, trying to process. Her mind was a little slow lately and so before she could say anything, the nurse was on her way and she found herself standing in front of the closed door and took a few more seconds to collect her thoughts before entering.

* * *

Ah, Lorelai. I love this next chapter that's coming up. It was fun to write. This chapter was more of a filler of things to come.


	25. Rushed Intentions

Lorelai had half expected the room to be darkened like they usually were, but the curtains had been half pushed back and let the morning light come in and fill the room. The TV in the room was on in the corner, the channels flicking back and forth.

"You just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?" His voice made her jump slightly, gaze taken from watching the TV screen. He couldn't see her, but sensed her presence.

She stepped around the corner slowly, while he pushed himself up in bed. "Lorelai." Luke looked tired, worn; more like he had been hit by a wrecking ball and was recovering, but even then he didn't look surprised that she was standing there.

"I thought you were at home-" He offered, even though he knew the answer. It was plain and simple: Lorelai Gilmore had her own way of doing things—always. He hadn't expected her to be gone even a couple days. In fact he had expected her to sneak back sooner. "

"I'm pretty sure the house can take care of itself." Her musing caused him to tiredly roll his eyes as he raised the control to switch off the TV.

"Does Rory know you're here?"

Shaking her head, Lorelai walked over the side of his bed. "No. We stopped by the diner to grab some coffee, and I was going to go by the Inn but then I had a brilliant idea and ended up here."

"And that idea is what exactly?"

Pausing momentarily, she thought about it for a second. "I want to marry you, Luke Danes." He gave her a confused look, but said nothing for several minutes. He remembered a nurse coming in earlier and administering some kind of medication. "I almost married you once, and I almost lost you once, I can't lose you again."

"You know I might be in some medical haze, but I'm just going to make this clear right now." He tried to sit up, but felt much resistance; so he lay back against his pillow and then signaled for her to sit beside him on the bed. "When I was with Rachel and you with—" he struggled with the word _Christopher _as it bounced off his tongue. "Christopher, I knew we were right for each other. Even from the moment you walked into Stars Hollow I knew you were the right one for me. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, even with the quirks." He took in a deep breath. "And all the junk food that I served-"

"Serve." She corrected, gazing off at the white hospital wall.

"What?"

"You said served. You're still going to work and serve us food at Luke's Diner."

He scratched at his head with the IV stuck in his hand. "No, actually, I was thinking of running off and joining the circus."

She feigned an expression of shock. "You Luke Danes, would run off and join a circus and leave all the hungry people—well make that two hungry people—to starve and fend for themselves?"

"When you say fend, I think you mean cook."

"No, I mean _fend_, like hungry wild beasts!" She exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

Her smile faded down and he continued. "Okay, back on subject. What I meant was that even though we were each with different people and despite our fights, I knew that we would always end up together, even if I thought I would lose you."

"Well I don't think you ever lost me. I've always loved you."

"As have I. That's why I asked you to marry me."

"But when? We haven't even started talked about a date."

"I think June is out of the picture." He offered, scratching June out mentally was no big deal. This was a new year, and not the year when they broke off their engagement. At least he hoped that wouldn't happen again and that this year would be the real deal.

"Yeah . . . June is definitely out of the picture." Agreeing, she gazed up at him happily.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking May."

"The month before June? That's what you were thinking?"

"Why not? May could be a reminder of what was supposed to happen, but actually did happen. Wow, tongue twister." Lorelai smirked, clearly proud of her thinking.

"So no getting married right then and now?"

Pining it over, she smirked. "I was thinking about it . . . but May's good." He grabbed her hand, gently brushing over it with his fingers.

"May it is then."

The room grew silent; He found his eyes closing as Lorelai piped up again. "Now we just have to pick out a day."

Luke groaned, not even bothering to open his eyes. "A date, I forgot." He mumbled ever so slightly, but made no motion to move.

Just sitting there, Lorelai suddenly realized how tired he looked; this conversation could clearly wait. Taking her hand from his, she combed through his hair with her fingers." Grabbing her purse, she slowly stood up and was just about to the door when he mumbled again.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, Luke."

"We still need to pick out a date."

She stood there at the corner where she had hesitated to come in earlier. "It's not May yet, there's still plenty of time."

"Mmm…okay." He closed his eyes and once she was sure he was asleep, she left the room, walked down the hall and grabbed the nearest elevator down to the main level of the hospital. Once she was outside, the sun hitting her face was when she truly smiled.

Jodie was right; everything was going to be fine.

She was really getting married to Luke Danes.

He would be her husband, and she his wife. They would probably end up living in the crap shack, but as long as they were happy, why did it matter where they lived? All she knew was this is where a real home had begun. Now it would be there to help her begin again. This time not under rushed intentions.


	26. May vs June

Time has a way of escaping our grasp.

* * *

Unlocking the door to the crap shack, Lorelai saw her daughter sitting on the couch watching some rerun on TV that they had both seen about a dozen times. "Lucy, I'm home!"

Rory turned back from her spot on the couch. "How did things at the Inn go?"Lorelai closed the front door.

She put her purse in its usual spot. "Change of plans. I went to see Luke instead." She offered happily, and then proceeded to sink down on the couch beside her. "What are you watching?"

"I was trying to find a good movie to watch, but there doesn't seem to be anything on at this time of day." Her mother's words finally registered as she clicked off the TV."You went to go see Luke? What did he say? I need the all the information."

"Well Luke and I have a date."

"What kind of a date are we talking about here? Be more specific." Letting her head rest in the palm of her hand, Rory listened intently.

"What if I said we already have a wedding picked out? Well kind of—we actually only have the month picked out."

"How come only the month?"

"Well I kind of talked Luke into the month of May—"

"Why May?"

"Because it's the month before June." Lorelai quipped, smiling." There was of course a sentimental value to getting married the month before June. At least to her there was.

"You've officially lost me."

"You see May was the month before June when we were supposed to get married." Explaining in her own way, Lorelai picked up a magazine from the coffee table and flipped through it. She stopped when she had eyed a beautiful pair of red high heeled shoes.

"The picture is starting to form now."

"Speaking of pictures, what do you think of these shoes to go with my wedding dress?"Lorelai asked enthusiastically flipping the magazine around.

"Very 'Little Red Riding Hood' " Rory paused, thinking. "Or—the Wizard of Oz. Ooh! That could be your theme."

"Which one do you think would be more fitting?" Setting down the magazine in her lap, Lorelai posed. "Little Red Riding Hood, or the Wizard of Oz?"

"I could see you as both." It took only a moment before Rory gave her answer. "But definitely go with Little Red Riding Hood. Of course if you waited until Halloween you could make it work." Smiling brightly, there was a knock on the door.

Both of them glanced at the other. "Did you order pizza?"

Rory shook her head. "I'm afraid not." Getting up Lorelai, could see a figure standing in the door; a rather large figure, and Lorelai had her suspicions already who was standing there. "What movie should we watch?"

"I don't know, you pick." She called back as she opened the door.""Babette." Lorelai greeted the older lady after opening the door. Her neighbor was always accustomed to dropping by unannounced and making herself welcome.

"Hello doll. I saw you come home earlier and decided to drop off your mail and this care package for Luke." Babette greeted cheerily. She was dressed in sparkly maroon shirt and black pants; in her hand was a bunch of envelopes and a brown paper package. In the corner of her eye she spotted Rory and peeked her head in. "Rory, you still on break, sugar?"

"Oh, hey Babette. Yeah, I am. " Rory offered, carrying over a stack of movies and sorted through them; trying to decide which one they should watch.

Babette watched her for a few seconds, then turned her attention back to Lorelai with a twinkle in her eye as she handed Lorelai the mail and package. "Well that was very thoughtful of you." She knew Babette was only doing this out of the kindness of her heart, but also knew that any access to her mail meant snooping.

Waving it off, Babette smirked. "Don't mention it. There's some cookies, band-aids, all the works inside that package. Be sure to give it to him will you?

"Sure thing, Babette." With one hand on the door, Lorelai was hoping this conversation was soon coming to an end.

The older woman turned to leave,, then turned around again." "Before I leave, how's Luke doing?"

"He's doing fine actually. Getting better as we speak."

Babette put her hand to her chest, looking relieved. "That's good to hear sugar. Hopefully he'll be able to come home soon."

"We can only hope." Lorelai gazed at her tiredly knowing this conversation probably wasn't going to end any time soon. She thought about it for a moment, then perked up. "You know what, I just remembered that I have cookies in the oven and they're about to burn if I don't get them right now."

"But I thought you didn't cook." She offered, sniffing the air, then looked quite disappointed.

"I don't. They're the frozen ones that you just stick in the oven and then, wham! Like magic they're cooked. Not much that I have to do there."

Staring momentarily she snapped out of, adding. "I'll leave you to it then." Clearly she had gotten the message. "See you later, Sugar." That or she had just gotten the information she needed and was about to go call a secret meeting for the snoop brigade.

"Bye. Thanks for the . . . care package."

"Don't mention it." And what that Babette skittered away with an expression like she had just dug up a valuable diamond from the ground as she went into her house.

Lorelai shook her head and walked back into the living room. Rory was already loading a disc into the DVD player when she walked back into the living room. "Something tells me Babette has all the information she needs to start a war somewhere." She offered, before tossing the package onto the coffee table and leafed through the mail.

There was nothing but a few bills and a Publisher's Clearinghouse envelope probably saying that she had won or could have a chance at winning a million dollars. Lorelai too tossed the mail on top of the package. The TV was already on and playing the previews as Rory sat down beside her. "Popcorn would be good about now."

"Mmm…popcorn." Both of their mouths physically watered with the buttered goodness and crunchiness. That was enough of a sign that Lorelai hopped up from her place on the couch and walked into the kitchen, knowing that the previews wouldn't mind her disappearance for a few minutes.


End file.
